<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Homage to Auguste Rodin by DPPatricks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948028">An Homage to Auguste Rodin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks'>DPPatricks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble to celebrate the International Day of Kissing, July 6.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Homage to Auguste Rodin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>According to Ursula Angstrom, posting on the Starsky&amp;Hutch 911livejournal site in 2016, July 6 hosts this unofficial holiday. I wrote this drabble to celebrate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sure you’re okay with this, Starsk?”</p><p>“We drew straws. So I’m the female. No big deal.”</p><p>“It’ll look better this way, I think. Your body’s slightly smaller than mine.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“How long a delay did you set on the camera?”</p><p>“Thirty seconds.”</p><p>“Good, that should give us plenty of time to get into position.”</p><p>“Not all that difficult, Hutch. I drape myself beside your legs, put my left arm around your neck…”</p><p>“And we kiss.”</p><p>“A perfect celebration for ‘International Kissing Day.”</p><p>“Duplicating Rodin’s sculpture for our photo album.”</p><p>“Timer’s set. Ready, babe?”</p><p>“For you, love, always.”</p><p>Flash. Click. Posterity.</p><p>*********</p><p>Two naked bodies<br/>assume the immortal pose<br/>honoring The Kiss</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>